


【川次方|西莲】情醇

by anxious_jojo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_jojo/pseuds/anxious_jojo
Summary: 是西莲！！！但双ZS！！！！避雷避雷！
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawashiri Ren/ Kawanishi Takumi, renkumi - Relationship, 川次方；川川コンビ
Kudos: 10





	【川次方|西莲】情醇

酒后乱性什么的，就是个屁话吧。

川尻莲艰难地睁开眼，用手臂挡住从窗帘缝扎进来的日光。  
淡蓝的被子凌乱，一角在他身上，一截散在地上。昨夜身旁依偎的热度已经不在，不像话的酒臭却依然清晰，伴随着牛奶香皂的味道，刺激着川尻莲关于昨夜混沌的记忆。  
川尻莲难堪地闭上眼沉吟片刻：“……走了呢。”

JO1舞蹈训练课休息时间，河野纯喜突然把川西拓実拉到一边小声问道：“昨天莲君怎么了吗？”  
“什么？没什么啊！”川西拓実不自然地抢答，发现自己失态则更加惊慌。好在河野纯喜心大，自顾自地继续问：“不是，你不觉得他今天有点奇怪吗？”  
“有、有吗？”  
“平时我们干什么他不都咯咯咯地笑个不停么……今天格外沉默呢……”  
“莲君课程的时候都很认真的啦……你会不会感觉错了。”  
“唔……”河野纯喜挠挠后脑勺，“我还是觉得他气氛不太对，好像散发着寒气似的。你昨晚送他回宿舍就没发觉什么吗？”  
川西拓実偷偷瞄远处独自抠动作的川尻莲，银发刘海盖住川尻的眼睛，看不清表情，让他想起了选秀时期那个独自发狠练习的人。  
“没有啊……”

也许是感觉到气氛不对头，训练结束，川尻莲又变回了咯咯直笑的人型BGM，团队归家之路上依然充满欢声笑语。  
仿佛没什么异常。只有川西拓実知道，川尻莲一直没跟自己说话。

川西拓実和川尻莲，酒后乱性了。

都怪喝酒。川西拓実想。  
不，都怪瑠姫君，说什么成人了当然要喝酒。  
不，都怪莲君，酒量那么差，瞎跟着喝什么劲，醉成一滩烂泥。虽然我也好不到哪去。  
川西拓実脑子里突然跳出一个穿着棒球裁判服的小拓実，站在他肩膀上叼着哨子：“哔哔——犯规，你可没醉啊。”

昨夜，川西拓実架着川尻莲回宿舍，一路跌跌撞撞，川尻莲被川西拓実放在床上，手依然圈者川西的脖子。  
川西拓実弓着腰红着脸，拍拍那手臂，轻声道：“莲君，你到家了哦。”  
川尻莲不省人事地嘟了一下嘴，面色绯红地哼哼着。川西拓実深吸一口气，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，只好试图解开挂在自己身上的手，打算解开以后逃之夭夭，免得自己按捺不住要偷袭这个毫无防备的醉汉。  
谁知那醉酒之人不知哪来的力气，硬是把他整个人往自己身上勾。本身也有些微醺的川西拓実，下盘一软，跌进川尻莲怀中。

“不要走。”川尻莲抵住他额头说。  
“莲君，你醉了。”川西拓実被扑面而来的酒香迷蒙了双眼，垂目避开对方的眼睛，不想却看到川尻莲敞开到胸口的衣领，还有那里延伸出来粉红的脖颈，在引诱他埋进眼前敞开的的温柔乡。  
川尻莲笑嘻嘻像一只平和的小绵羊，“成人快乐，拓実，晚安。”

不知道是“成人”这个词，还是语带雾气的“拓実”，把川西拓実点着了。他突然意识到所谓成人的意义，便是许多禁忌，比如酒，比如香烟，比如成人影片，在成人之后都不再是“禁忌”，只会是“选项”，选不选都凭你自己喜欢。  
而川西拓実喜欢川尻莲，此时此刻只想上他。

顺着川尻莲环住脖颈的手臂，川西拓実找到了他的脸庞，找到了他唇。他吻得热烈，把对方细碎地呢喃全都吞掉，甚至有些压制的力度。他怕他拒绝，怕他反抗。他想，如果川尻莲有一点反抗，他就会马上停下来离开，同时心碎成一地渣渣。这样的害怕中，他又有些希望他推开自己，帮自己从这罪恶感里清醒过来，在事情不可收拾之前扼杀在萌芽状态。

但川尻莲的手臂没有遂他的愿，反倒是暧昧地隔着成人日的西装衣服抚摸他的肩背。他实在醉得太厉害了，几乎已经分不清梦境和现实。川西拓実感觉到那大拇指的反复摩挲，脑子一团乱麻，只能沉溺在这个浓烈的湿吻中，一点点含着对方丰盈的嘴唇，仿佛那上面还有需要榨取的酒液。  
川尻莲的空气一点点被夺走，脸和脖颈涨得通红，喉咙发出“呜呜”地抗议声。却成了最好的催情剂，引得川西拓実去侵犯他的颈窝，细细地舔吻着他的喉结。川尻莲感觉胸口的衣物被完全扯开，粉色的头发散落在那里，不断蹭着自己的下巴和锁骨。因为酒精所用，他全身都在发烧，感官变得异常敏锐，他能清晰地感受到对方高挺的鼻梁扫过皮肤；湿润的薄唇包裹住自己的乳头，软软地触感让他不想让他离去；不安分地手在他身上游走，一只轻轻握住脖子，一只揉搓着渐渐发硬的下体。  
血气方刚，川尻莲想，隔着这层西装都感觉到衣物下川西拓実身体肌肉的滚烫。身上被触碰得火烧火燎，隔着一层格外空虚，让他想对方快点解除这层阻碍，让那具身体完全包裹自己。于是扯起川西拓実的领带，把他拉回自己面前。川西拓実有些惊慌，以为莲醒了酒，做错事一般哝了一句：“莲君……”  
话音未落就被扯着跟身下人唇齿交合，川西拓実的气息又被无情打乱了。那双暧昧的手在解开他的领带，解开他的衬衫纽扣，扒下他的外套和西裤。他也慌不择路地除掉了川尻莲最后一层衣物。随即两人急不可耐地将裸露的皮肤贴合，交颈相拥，互相亲吻着一寸寸筋肉，彼此挑逗着敏感的耳垂。肉体、皮肤的摩挲竟能让人同时拥有满足和渴望两种感受，矛盾的感觉交织在一起折磨着川西拓実的神经，彻底击碎了他的语言系统，无法解释、无法表达想法，只能断断续续地在对方耳边吮吻时喃喃一些零碎：“莲君、莲……你是我的……”  
“啊、啊……拓実……”回应他的只有棉花糖般的气音。  
下身又热又胀地两根东西情不自禁地来回摩擦着，他们互相都知道对方已经饥渴到了极限，不约而同伸手帮对面抚慰着欲望，而上半身依然勾着彼此肩颈继续着绵长地热吻。  
川西拓実残存的意识丝毫不知道加下来该怎么发展。他没有跟男人做过，川尻莲是第一个让他产生欲望的男性。其实他完全不知道怎么抱男人，但现在互相对撸着释放好像并不是理想的结局。  
在他思考着自己要不要把体位引导成69式，用嘴解决的时候，川尻莲把自己手中的柱体还到他手里：“拓実，你先一起弄着。”川西愣住了，更让他吃惊的是川尻莲一手勾着他肩膀，将刚解放出来的手伸向了自己的后庭，一根手指慢慢地探索进去自己做着扩张。  
川西拓実近距离看到川尻莲有些羞耻地咬住嘴唇，有些不知所措。川尻莲看他呆愣在原地，羞赧地靠上他的肩膀，轻笑道：“拓実，你这样我好害羞啊。”  
“抱、抱歉……”川西拓実慌忙搂住他，握着下体的手也动作起来。  
“啊……”川尻莲餍足地摊软在川西拓実怀里，继续增加后穴的手指，顺利做着扩张，“好像可以了……”  
什么可以了？川西拓実不解地扭头看川尻莲，被川尻莲一个居高临下的吻接住。川尻莲扶着他肩膀跪着直起身子，将川西拓実坚挺的欲望抵在已经濡湿的后庭口，缓缓坐了下去。  
“唔！！”川西拓実被滚烫地穴道惊到叫出声，撑着自己身体的两手不自觉地抓紧了床单。但川尻莲的唇齿牢牢拴着他，让他没有逃避的余地，只得顺从着这前所未有地快感像闪电一样劈开大脑。  
天哪、天哪、天哪，我居然在莲君里面……川西拓実想着，脑中充满了罪恶感。他憧憬的、敬爱的人的身体，现在一松一紧吞吐着自己的欲望，弄得他舒爽到呻吟，一把把莲君压在身下，狠狠揉进自己身体里，同时握住莲君的纤腰猛烈地撞击，把床晃得吱呀直叫。  
川尻莲抓着他的手咬在嘴里，堵住被顶到高潮的叫声，以免声音过大被隔壁队友听到。  
“莲君……好舒服……啊……”川西拓実肆意吐露着气音，极致享受着那具温柔的身体，同时又觉得他们做的事非常淫荡和不洁。两人紧紧相拥着达到了顶峰。

这只是，酒后乱性而已，只是因为酒精而已。川西拓実一遍遍地脑子里重复着。

春宵一夜，一夜未眠。川西拓実逃掉了。  
扔下被自己折腾得一塌糊涂的人逃掉了。  
虽然已经成年，却还是不知道怎么面对这样的情况。没有确定关系的两个人，一夜激情过后醒来，要说什么呢？

我很抱歉？请你忘掉？还是直接说，莲君我喜欢你才这样的，我们交往吧。  
川西拓実确实没醉，他记得自己没有问过对方意见。虽然最后几乎是川尻莲在引导他，但这件事是他主动在先。在别人酒醉的时候趁虚而入，本来就很无耻吧。

川尻莲一直很宠爱川西拓実，把他的一切都看在眼里。  
正是因为这样，虽然日常也会开玩笑互怼没大没小，但川西拓実心里告诉自己，要尊敬他，做个好弟弟，要努力练习回应他的赞赏，要经常在他旁边逗他笑；吃他们都喜欢的橡皮糖，看他过来的话要打开袋口乖乖递过去。  
成年人应该谈成熟的恋爱。川西拓実原本觉得自己跟莲应该有一个纯洁的展开，应该先精神上契合，再是身体上的。他们会在朝夕相处中一点点渗透到彼此的世界里，最后完全地结合。但这一切都被他一时冲动破坏了。  
想到莲正拖着那样的身体，一个人孤零零醒来。川西拓実忍不住敲自己脑袋。  
太糟糕了。

川尻莲确实在生气。  
成年人了，做什么事儿为什么不坦率点呢。本来川尻莲觉着，原来他们是心意相通的，既然川西拓実出手了，那就顺水推舟吧。谁知这小子，竟然让他一个人，不声不响就走了。  
所以这，是一夜情？酒后乱性不作数的是吗？  
难得自己这么放得开。川尻莲想起昨夜种种就羞耻得要找个地缝钻进去，所以尽量避免跟川西拓実接触，免得尴尬。  
可爱可爱弟弟夸多了，原来是个拔屌无情的家伙，川尻莲赌气地想。

酒后乱性什么的，就是个屁话。谁都知道，无论怎么样，都回不去从前了，谁也不能当没发生过。

川西拓実站在川尻莲房间门口，抬起手，敲不下去门。  
“叮咚”，手机响了，是川尻莲在成员群里召集：“有人来玩大乱斗吗~”  
川西拓実看了，叹了口气，看来今天不是单独谈话的好时机。刚转身要走，川尻莲打开了门：“拓実？”  
“啊、啊？莲君，你怎么知道……”  
川尻莲撇撇嘴，两指关节敲了敲门背：”隔音不好。”  
原来是听到门外自己的铃声了吗……川西拓実尴尬地挠挠后脑勺：“嗯……待会儿大家该来了，我明天再……”没等他说完，川尻莲就迅速在屏幕上敲了一串字发送。  
“叮咚”川西拓実抬起手机一看，他写的是：“不好意思大家，我突然有些不舒服得提前休息，怕是流感啥的传染大家，今天游戏厅就不开门营业了。”  
撒谎够快的……川西拓実抬眼瞄川尻莲，川尻莲转身淡淡地说：“进来吧。”

进入房间，淡蓝的床立刻映入眼帘，虽然已经被川尻莲收拾干净，川西拓実依然心虚地移开了目光。  
“要玩吗？”川尻莲拿出switch。  
“欸？我不是来……”  
“先玩一下吧。”川尻莲把一直手柄递到川西拓実手里，“我也有话要说，谁输了谁先说吧？”  
这个，跟直接我先说不是一样吗？你是对自己的实力有什么误解。川西拓実撅了噘嘴。和他预想的一样，川尻莲赢得很轻松。  
“Yeah~”川尻莲露出胜利的微笑，转头朝川西拓実眨眨眼睛，“你先说吧~”  
川西拓実看他开心的模样，不禁也嘴角上扬：“莲君就是单纯想赢才玩的吧！”  
“不然咧。赢了就是开心呐~”川尻莲得意地晃晃脑袋，眼睛眯成一条线。  
川尻莲就是这样，虽然看起来是个温柔的平和派，其实胜负心强，不服输。这点川西拓実也一样。

川西拓実看着手里的手柄，漫不经心地捏着那些按钮。“昨晚……我很抱歉。”  
川尻莲眼光一沉：“抱歉什么……”  
“全部都……我不该借着酒劲这样做，也不应该做完了就回避。”川西拓実抬起头，“还有就是……”  
“嗯？”川尻莲眉毛一抬。  
“虽然有点迟了，但是我喜欢莲君。所以不想让莲君觉得我是随便的人。”说完川西拓実就低下了头，不自觉用手捂住了发烫的脸颊。在喜欢的人面前装酷实在太难了啊。

川尻莲微笑地看着他，忍不住伸手揉了一下粉色的头毛。  
“拓実你啊……老这么可爱可不行。”  
“欸？”川西拓実还没回过劲儿来，就被一个怀抱轻轻围住。  
“老让我心动的话，心脏受不了哇……”颈窝里瓮声瓮气像悸动的春潮，把川西拓実的心化开，娇嗔地推开：“我明明成年了，老说可爱多不好意思呀。”

“那我告诉你哦。”川尻莲在对方额头上印了一个吻，“成年人恋爱的话，用做爱来开头也是可以的哦。”再印一下对方羞涩而咬紧的薄唇，“两情相悦的话，也不算是酒后乱性吧。”

川西拓実羞涩地笑着，朝川尻莲皱了皱鼻子，好像在说：“我知道啦，饶了我吧。”川尻莲温柔地捧起来那张脸，明眸皓齿也不过如此了。

Switch孤零零地冷落在一旁，与之相反的，是再次变得凌乱而温热的淡蓝色床铺。

END.


End file.
